1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an open terminal detection device that detects an open terminal and a semiconductor device provided with the open terminal detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-274644 (JP-A-2003-274644) describes a semiconductor device that protects a switching element against interruption of the switching operation thereof by detecting an open state of a terminal. As shown in FIG. 3 of JP-A-2003-274644, this semiconductor device detects the open status of a terminal after a fixed amount of time has elapsed after an open terminal has actually occurred.
However, in the case of the technology disclosed in JP-A-2003-274644 in its present form, it is unable to promptly detect that a terminal has recovered to a normal state even after the status of the terminal has recovered from an open state to the normal state.